


sunrise

by antoniohiggins



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching the Sunrise, baker!race, law student!spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoniohiggins/pseuds/antoniohiggins
Summary: title is the song 'sunrise' from in the heightsso this was supposed to be the first day of a 28-day writing thing for february...lmao so much for thatanyway, here's a little surprise sprace one-shot





	sunrise

It was half-past four in the morning when Antonio Higgins arrived at The Brooklyn Bake Shoppe, just outside the border of Manhattan. The sun had not yet risen and the windows of the shop were still dewy, but there he was, unlocking the door and heading behind the counter to finish icing the cupcakes and slicing the bagels for the display. It was boring most of the time, but the good thing about having an entire store to himself in the early morning with no one around to judge him was that there was no one there to judge his extremely loud music choices he was dancing to.

Race hopped onto the counter, dangling his legs over the edge as he pulled out his phone, changing the music until ‘It’s Raining Men’ by The Weather Girls filled the empty building.

Sean Conlon was pissed, mainly because he had been called into work to unlock the building for the painters who were supposed to be remodeling the interior of the law firm he was an apprentice at, but also because literally, not a single business was open that early in the morning. He huffed, walking down the sidewalk before he heard a faint music playing further in front of him. He continued down the street before glancing to the side at a small bakery with a boy inside, likely supposed to be cleaning the floor before the store opened, but instead dancing with a mop.

For once that morning, he felt himself smile a little. He leaned his briefcase against the wall of the shop and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his lips as he watched. After a few minutes of getting annoyed that the boy hadn’t seemed to notice, he grew impatient and tapped on the window. Clearly startled, the boy jumped, nearly falling on the slippery floor, and blushed scarlet as he saw Spot.

Race practically scrambled to the door as he saw the boy standing there, not caring that he wasn’t supposed to open up shop for over another hour. What? He was lonely!

Spot smiled for real this time as Race opened the door. His hair was slightly damp from a morning shower and the blonde curls were wildly blown all over his face. His blue eyes showed hardly any sign of being tired, an impressive feat in Spot’s opinion, and sparkled as if they held a million stars.

For lack of a better word, he was beautiful.

“Okay, technically we’re closed, but I’m so lonely will you please come in?” The boy spoke with a nervous urgency and they both chuckled softly as Spot agreed, following him inside. “I’ve known the couple that owns this joint my whole life so apparently that means I get stuck with the opening prep shift.”

“Right, right,” Spot smirked, leaning up against a display cabinet as Race took his place back on top of the counter. “Well, at least you have a job.”  
  
“If you don’t have a job, what reason could you possibly have for wandering around Brooklyn at five in the morning?” Spot couldn’t help but notice the mischievous twinkle in his eyes with every teasing remark.

“I have an  _internship_ ,“ he mused, gazing around at the shop and all of its little kitschy decorations. “Seeing as apparently spending six years getting a law degree isn’t enough experience to actually get a job.”

Race giggled and nodded, dipping behind the counter and pulling out two slightly deformed blueberry muffins. He passed one over to Spot and popped a piece of the other into his own mouth.

“I usually just keep the rejects for snacks throughout the day, but I guess I’ll make an exception just this once,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m honored.”

After some awkward name exchanges and some jokes about breakfast dates, the sun began to break through between the buildings and the whole shop was aglow with soft golden light.

Unable to think before he spoke, Spot let a soft “wow” escape his lips as he stared wide-eyed at the city he had known all his life, but never seen at a time like this.

“Cool huh?” Race went back to eating his muffin and playing around with his phone as if it were nothing, not caring how the faint yellow glow highlighted his features so perfectly and made his curls look like they were woven with gold. “I’ve gotten pretty used to it now, but it really makes the big city a little less daunting.”

Spot could barely comprehend what the boy was saying as he just watched the light travel across his face slowly.

“Y-yeah, it’s uh, really pretty,” he stammered, trying to at least say something so that Race didn’t think he was creepy or something. 

“It’s definitely one upside to having the opening prep shift,” he chuckled, glancing back out the window. 

And that’s just how they stayed until Spot had to leave in a rush, having realized he had only given himself half an hour of extra time to find the place and had already wasted all but five minutes of it. 

“So, um, before you go,” Race started, leaning out the glass doors as Spot stood on the sidewalk outside the building. “Take another of these for the road.”

Race handed over a small white box with a piece of twine tied around it that Spot took graciously. 

“Thanks for keeping me company, Spot. You should stop by again sometime, you know, if you want to,” Race rambled, both boys’ cheeks flushed pink as they departed. 

“I’ll see you soon then,” Spot finished, turning and stepping off down the sidewalk. Race waved as he closed the doors and then he was gone. 

Spot didn’t even make it to the crosswalk before he looked back to see if maybe, by some chance, the Café had never even been there but, lo’ and behold, there it was. So it wasn’t a dream. 

Well, that was definitely saying something about Race because Spot was certain that there was no way anything that had happened could’ve been real. He was too perfect, too sweet, too  _gorgeous_.

He quickly greeted the painting crew before unlocking the door and letting them inside. The sun had fully risen as seven o'clock neared and the streets began to fill with people ever so slowly. He dug around in his pocket for his phone as he sat on a bench outside the firm, setting Race's muffin beside him. 

Spot sighed his way through answering a few emails and replying to some texts before he ultimately couldn't wait and reached for the small box, freezing as he placed it in his lap. Scribbled across the top were ten messy numbers that somehow stopped Spot's heart for just a moment, despite how mundane it was. Just ten digits in a blue ballpoint pen were all it took for a permanent smile to situate utself on Spot's face. 

He quickly inputted the numbers into his phone, typing out a quick message, and the rest was history. 

Texts would become phone calls and phone calls led to planning dates. Dates led to dating and dating led to moving in together and moving in together led to sitting on the fire escape at five in the morning and watching the sunrise just like they had the day they first met. 

The best part was that watching the sunrise always led to Spot convincing Race to dance just like he had that first day as 'It's Raining Men' filled the room and Spot knew he had fallen in love and continued to fall even more with every passing sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks so much to everyone for reading! hits/kudos/comments mean so much and really keep me motivated to write!!
> 
> feel free to message me on tumblr or send me prompts/requests @tony-higgins! i'm always looking for new ideas and i'd love to hear what some of you guys want, so don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> <3


End file.
